


Муза

by Archie_Wynne, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от M до E [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Совместные занятия искусством — это отличная идея.
Relationships: Jake Sisko/Tora Ziyal
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от M до E [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184483
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Муза

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/1GsgWmt/2.jpg)


End file.
